kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cook
Cook is one of Kirby's one-use copy abilities. Like other one-use abilities like Crash and Paint, this ability takes out all enemies on screen; however, unlike Crash and Paint, Cook cannot harm undefeated mini-bosses. When used, Kirby dons a chef's hat and summons a pot in which every regular enemy and defeated mini-boss on-screen is pulled in. He then cooks them all, and then magically turns them all into delicious food which Kirby can eat for replenishing health. This ability can be obtained by eating the mini-boss Chef Kawasaki after he is defeated. As an odd note, In Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, Kirby doesn't look as overly cheerful when using it. Cook Kirby's frying pan is also seen in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land's minigame, Bomb Rally, where it serves a similar purpose from the anime. (i.e. knocking projectiles away.) However, this may not be truly considered a use of the ability. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In the anime, Cook is changed into a full-fledged ability with a variety of uses in this version. It's typically acquired from inhaling Kawasaki's frying pan, though other Kitchen Utensils have often ben Substitited in lieu of the the Frying Pan not being avaliable for some reason or another. In the transformation sequence, Kirby spins and forms his hat. Then a frying pan smacks him in the face, but he pulls it off. Cook Kirby's main weapon is a frying pan with many different uses. Often he uses it as a shield, reflecting attacks. However, he can cause it to grow to massive size and use it to fry or boil large enemies. He can also cause any kind of food to spontaneously appear from it. Transformation Sequence BxfdpuMnreU In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kirby uses the Cook ability as his Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where its function is largely unchanged from the games, with the exception that everything on screen (items and players, including characters that come out of Assist Trophies and Pokeballs) is sucked into the pot and cooked. After a while, the players and various items are shot out. While powerful (about 24% damage), it has the potential drawback of allowing those hit by the attack to use the items that come out with them. The number of Items produced is about the same number of items put into the pot. In order to counter this the user's best bet is to Inhale as many items as quickly as possible in order to prevent opponents from using them. The more damage enemies have the harder it is to avoid (i.e. if Kirby vs. Link with link at 200%+ damage he will be sucked into the pot easier and from a farther distance). Also, it can suck in enemies through impassable walls, floors, stars, etc. Players using the Final Smash find it useful to jump high into the air, then clang the utensils. Cook Kirby gets a Trophy as do all the Final Smash attacks. Also, it appears as a sticker using its design from Kirby Super Star. Moves Other Quotes Trivia * Cook is the second most commonly seen Copy Ability in the Anime, with seven appearances in total. * Cook, because it is a one-use ability, is one of the few Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star, besides the other one-use abilities Crash, Paint and Sleep (and the triple-use ability Mike), that can only be obtained through inhaling in the Milky Way Wishes sub-game. Because of that, they are also the only Copy Abilities without Copy Essence Deluxes. * Also, like the other one-use abilities, a helper cannot be produced with it. Artwork Image:Cook.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Cook.jpeg|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' Image:Cookkirby.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Gallery Image:Cook kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Other Ability Icons File:Cook Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' image:cook_icon.gif|''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' Category:One-Use Ability Category:Limited-Use Ability Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Copy Abilities